The invention relates to an animal or pet dish which would provide an environment in which food, generally perishable after a short time, would be contained relatively free of insects and preserved for an extended period of time.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,228 where an insect isolating tray provides protection and a hinged cover provides access to the food or water. Other pet dishes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,424 to Chavoor, 4,576,118 to Meadows, 3,121,419 to Gillespie, 4,007,711 to Michael and 3,749,063 to Buffum. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,563 to Picascia, 3,757,852 to Allinger, 3,858,410 to Drake and 3,302,428 to Stoner show various apparatus for heating or cooling containers.